


You're taking my dad on a what?!

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: draucorweek day 3 prompts:“We’re going to die. We’re going to die and it’s all your fault.”//Date Night.In hindsight, Tiberius Drautos should have known better when Cor Leonis approached him one day asking for permission to date his father. He had thought it was a bit strange when the man insisted he wasn’t trying to replace his bio-mom, or doing it out of a desire to become a second parent to him. Tiberius hadn’t thought he was. In fact, he had been the one to flippantly mention that if the marshal wanted to ask his dad out for drinks after work or something, he’d be fine with it.Trust the man to make him eat his words and actually invite his dad out for drinks not a week after asking.





	You're taking my dad on a what?!

“Hey Titus?”

Titus looked up from the report he was reading and at Cor who had taken to sitting on the corner of his desk. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat when Cor didn’t move off his desk. “What is it, marshal?”

“Do you want to go out for drinks with me?” He grunted and looked back at report he had in hand. “I know of a place close by, decent drinks, not too expensive.”

“Alright,” he said as he picked up a pen to write some notes in the margin of the report he was reading. “Just text me the address.”

Cor smirked at his response, a smirk that went completely unnoticed by him. “Is seven acceptable for you?”

“Seven’s fine,” Titus replied as he set down the report and picked up the next one on the small pile in front of him. “I should be done with everything by then.”

“Great, I’ll see you there at seven, then.”

It wasn’t until Cor left that Titus realized what had just happened, nearly dropping his report in shock in the process. Cor Leonis, marshal of the crownsguard, had asked him out for drinks, and he had agreed to go. Somehow, he had just agreed to a date without realizing he had been asked on one.

…

“You did what?!”

Titus winced and held his phone away from his ear. He should have known that his son, Tiberius, wouldn’t take this lightly. Even though they weren’t in the same room together, he could imagine the teenager pacing back in forth with one hand tangled in his short, curling hair and the other holding a phone to his ear. His lips quirked to the side at the image. “Agreed to go out for drinks with Cor,” he replied blithely as though this was a frequent occurrence with the marshal. “So, I won’t be joining you for dinner tonight. Do you think you’ll be okay having dinner by yourself?”

He stared at the opposite wall and narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember what they had in the fridge. There was some lettuce and cherry tomatoes that could be used to make a basic salad. There was the salmon they made on Sunday they hadn’t quite finished yet. If push came to shove, Tiberius could always cook for himself but the thought of his son over a hot stove without any kind of supervision filled him with dread. “On second thought, I think we have some takeout menus in the topmost drawer by the sink-“

“- _Dad_ -“

“-order something for yourself, kid. There should be enough cash in the entryway table to cover the costs of food and delivery.”

A sigh sounded from the speakers. “I can always warm up the leftovers or make something for yourself-“

“-Tiberius I do not want you operating the stove while I’m not there-“

“-but if you insist, I’ll order in.” There was a beat. “I should have known something was up when the marshal asked for my permission to ask you on a date-“

“-he asked for wha-“

“-but, dad, are you going to be okay? Do you have something to wear for drinks?” There was a pause followed by a sharp inhale and then a flood of questions. “Oh no what if there’s an enforced dress code? What if they turn you away at the door because you’re not wearing the right thing? You’re not going out for drinks dressed in your uniform are you? Do you-“

Titus sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Kid,” he interrupted. “Breathe.” He heard Tiberius do just that on the other end of the phone. “Cor walks around in his crownsguard uniform everywhere and no one bats an eye.” His son grumbled something on the other end that he chose to ignore. “But don’t worry about it. From the looks of the place, there isn’t a dress code, and I won’t go out for drinks in my uniform.” That seemed to quell the kid’s worries and he heard nothing from the other end of the phone. “Now that your worries are assuaged, will you be okay at home alone? Are you sure you don’t want me to call Clarus so you and Iris can work on your chemistry project together?”

He heard his son give an awkward laugh on the other end of the phone. “Nah, you don’t need to bother him for that. I’ll be fine on my lonesome.” There was an awkward pause. “Bye dad and uh, good luck on your date with the marshal I guess?”

“Bye kid, and thanks.”

The call ended and he stared at his phone for a long while before he shook his head and got ready to leave the office.

…

When Ander had mentioned to him offhandedly that his moms were going out on a date and he needed someone to stay with because neither Selena nor Crowe felt comfortable with him being on his own, Tiberius hadn’t given a second thought to inviting Ander to his place. Unfortunately, this meant that his cousin Phoebe came with him. Phoebe as in Phoebe Leonis, the daughter of Cor Leonis and Selena’s older brother Nyx.

Phoebe smirked at him in the doorway. Ander simply gave him an apologetic smile before toeing his shoes off and wandering further into the apartment. “What are you doing here,” he asked her as flatly as he could manage. “I only invited Ander here.”

The smirk on her face widened and she crossed her arms across her chest. “Well, you should know that wherever Xan goes, _I_ go because papa said I was responsible for his well-being and Auntie Selena asked me nicely to babysit him today.” Tiberius wanted to retort that her papa was the reason he was in this whole mess since he decided it was a great idea to ask his dad out on a date for drinks, but thinking about the marshal and his dad and Nyx made his head hurt and he waved her in as he beelined for the kitchen to get plates for the three of them.

“Pizza? And you ordered my favorite too!” Ander sounded so excited that Tiberius couldn’t help the small smile that formed across his face as he got three plates out of the cabinets and placed them around the pizza box. “Aww, you’re so nice to me, Tib.” Ander hugged Tiberius tightly and he almost dropped the plate meant for Phoebe.

Phoebe made a fake gagging noise as she sat down across from them. “So is your dad joining us then, or is it just the three of us, Tibula?”

“No,” Tiberius replied as he glared at Phoebe. “Apparently he got asked out for drinks by your pops.” Phoebe leaned back in her seat and smirked. Ander looked between the pair of them as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box. He narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you?”

“So, papa finally asked your dad out, huh?” Ander looked up to his cousin in shock, nearly dropping the slice of pizza he had in hand. “I might know a thing or two. In fact-“ She leaned forward with a look on her face that promised no small amount of trouble. “-I just so happen to know where they’re headed. What do you say to a bit of spying?”

…

“We are going to die,” Tiberius hissed to Phoebe as she walked into the bar while ignoring the looks she got from the patrons. It wasn’t every day you saw a 12-year-old girl walk into a bar accompanied only by her 11-year-old cousin and a teenager they dragged with them. “We are going to die and it’s all your fault.”

“Oh relax,” Phoebe snapped back at him. Ander gripped onto Tiberius’ arm tightly as he walked into the building, gulping and shrinking into himself a bit whenever he saw the looks that people gave them. “We’ll be fine. They’re not going to kick us out because we’re underage.”

Tiberius wanted to pitch a fit right there. Underage? They were practically kids, of course they’d be getting weird looks. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone came over and asked where their parents were. “Come on,” Phoebe continued to say. “There’s a free table over there and I think I see papa and your dad.” No one stopped the three of them as they weaved between the people and the tables to the spot that Phoebe had pointed out. No doubt it was because, like her father, Phoebe walked like she had an important mission to accomplish and people tended to get out of her way than to stop her.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re okay with this,” Tiberius said as they sat down at the free table. It was fortunately it a dark part of the bar that made it hard to see who was there. Phoebe glanced up from her phone that she had pulled out. He shrugged. “I mean your pops dating my old man even though he has your dad?”

“Oh! Actually, it was dad that suggested we tail them.” If Tiberius was drinking anything he would have spat it out right then. Of course, Phoebe’s dad Nyx suggested they tail them. He wondered if he should be considered for his own dad’s safety now. If one day his dad was going to wake up and find a certain glaive of his over his bed with a knife in hand. Tiberius shuddered at the thought. “And, he wants pics, so if you don’t mind me.” Phoebe grinned before she turned around with phone in hand, the camera focused on a certain pair of men sitting at the bar.

“I hope you don’t have flash turned on,” Tiberius muttered as he let his head drop to the table. He felt Ander place a hand over his back to comfort him.

…

“Come here often,” Titus found himself asking when Cor glanced towards the barkeep and ordered for the both of them. “You seem rather familiar with the place.”

Cor simply chuckled and glanced at him from out of the corner of his eyes, “I stop by when I can.” There was a glimmer in the marshal’s gaze that he refused to place, looking instead on the gleaming golden ring on the man’s left hand until the drinks arrived. If Cor noticed what Titus was looking at, he never mentioned it.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you outside of your uniform before Titus,” Cor said smoothly as he glanced over him. A wry grin spread across the marshal’s face. “Why am I unsurprised that you have a red leather jacket? You have something for that color?”

“Maybe I simply think it’s a good color,” Titus said as he took a drink from his glass. Surprisingly Cor hadn’t come to the bar in his full crownsguard uniform. Oh, he still had his uniform jacket on, but he had a fairly tight white shirt under the jacket and traded the slacks for dark jeans. Titus hadn’t even been aware that Cor owned clothing outside his uniform, but apparently he did. He looked away from Cor and at his drink. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you outside your full uniform, either, marshal. Perhaps we should meet at work less?”

Cor gave a delighted laugh. “That’s a suggestion I can get behind. You look good in casual clothing, Titus. More like an actual human being than the unyielding captain of the kingsglaive.” Cor nudged him and he tried his best to ignore the compliment, focusing instead on his glass and on the burn of the whisky as it went down his throat.

“Why are we even here, marshal?” Titus looked to the other man as he asked the question that was on his mind.

“Because I want to get to know you better.” Cor placed his glass down on the bar and his hand on Titus’ arm. He couldn’t help but notice it was the hand with the ring on it. His eyebrows knitted. Weren’t married men supposed to be hiding the fact that they were married when they were being unfaithful to their spouse?

Cor noticed where Titus was looking and chuckled. “I’m not doing this because my marriage is on the rocks, Titus. Nyx and I are still happily married.”

“So then-“

“-because like I said, I’d like to get to know you better.” Cor cleared his throat. “In fact, _we’d_ both like to get to know you better.”

Titus stared blankly at Cor as he slowly processed the words. “Does that mean Ulric will be joining us soon?”

Cor grinned and raised one eyebrow as he tilted his head away from him. “No, it seemed that Nyx had a work thing he couldn’t get out of so he couldn’t come. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Titus grunted and thought back to the reports that he had on his desk. The hand on his arm gripped it tighter. “Besides Titus, you’re an attractive man and you don’t have any one else in your life, is it any wonder Nyx and I are interested?”

Titus sighed and looked at the glass in hand. “Was this an excuse to get me drunk so you could take me back to your place?”

Cor chuckled as he finished the rest of his drink. “Only if you were amenable to it.” Titus closed his eyes, of course that was the plan. He wasn’t prepared when he opened his eyes to find Cor off the bar stool and gesturing towards him. “Come on, let’s get the kids back home and finish this _away_ from prying eyes.”

“The kid-“ He cut himself off when he saw where Cor had gestured to with his head. Towards the side of the room, sat Tiberius, Alexandros, and Phoebe. Phoebe stared calmly back, phone in hand, and Tiberius was trying not to cower as he stared back at them. His son was also failing terribly in that regard. Titus narrowed his eyes at the three of them and looked back to Cor. “Sounds like a plan, marshal. I think at least _one_ of them needs to be in bed by nine, and I’m not sure if he has finished his homework yet.” Cor chuckled as they went to gather the kids and send them back home.

Titus tried not to blush when Cor’s hand found his when they were walking back with the trio in front of them.


End file.
